Change of Fate: A Duskmon x Kouichi Story
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: This is a fanfiction work where Duskmon gets purified into a benevolent form of Duskmon and ends up dating Kouichi and Duskmon goes missing for six years only to show up wounded in a puff of purple mist in his living room. How will Kouichi and Duskmon survive parenthood together? KouDusk, mpreg, yaoi, lemons, Yamachi.
1. The Promise

Warning: This fanfiction contains Yaoi, a form of romance and manga between two boys, which is often explicit and very graphic. This story contains very hard and very graphic Yaoi. This fanfiction also contains romance between Duskmon and Kouichi. If you don't like this kind of fanfiction, then don't bother reading it.

Me: Duskmon-kun, can you come and do the disclaimer for me?

Duskmon: Of course, Lady Yamawa. Ahem, Yamawa does not own Digimon or any of its characters, but only owns the story and its plot. Also, there will be male pregnancy and lemons. If you don't like this genre of content, then please do yourself a favor and hit the back button on the top left corner of your browser's screen.

Me, Kouichi and Duskmon: Now, without further ado... On with the show!

Kouichi's PoV

Looking around the room, I noticed it was blank except for my friend Yamawa and my brother Kouji. Yamawa is a friend of my brother and is the sister to his friend. When I first met Yamawa, I was so confused. Then, I met Manekinekomon, the Lucky Cat Digimon and things kinda got a little bit loco. Yamawa smiled as her brother texted her asking where she wanted to go for dinner tonight with Taichi Kamiya, his boyfriend, and Ken Ichijouji, her boyfriend on their double-date tonight. She glanced up from her phone, pausing to think but slowly typing in the name of the place.

 _"Olive Garden, niisan. That's where I want our double-date to be at. Y'know, the one on 5th Avenue."_ The text read to Matt. Her phone made a light chiming sound, marking she received a reply.

 _*Cling* "Of course, imoto, that's where we'll go."_ Matt replied.

Yamawa pouted before replying, _"Hey! We're twins, y'know!"_ She typed in sending it quickly.

 _"Yeah but I'm older."_ Matt taunted through his text.

" _By like 3 minutes."_ Yamawa retorted through her text.

I sighed, looking at Kouji who sighed in turn.

"Gods, those two are crazy as fuck, even though they're twins, y'know what I mean, Kouji?" I asked, looking at my otouto.

"Yup, I feel ya. Those two are definitely crazy as fuck. No bones about that-" Kouji started to say before a purple mist engulfed the room. Suddenly, a familiar figure emerged from the mist, taking off his armor to reveal familiar blond hair.

"D-Duskmon? How... How are you here? W-what happened?" I asked, looking at Duskmon's bloodstained hair and armor. His face was caked in blood that had slowly dried and blood had stained his beautiful blond hair, but his armor was coated in blood, helmet to greaves.

"Kouichi, Kouji, you might not know this, but when Cherubimon was purified back to his good self, he purified me as well back to a more benevolent form of Duskmon. However, on my way over to see you, Kouichi-chan, Crusadermon and Dynasmon injured me and caused the injuries you see here. However, there was a mysterious being that healed my wounds. However, she couldn't clean up the blood. I think her name was Arceus. She used a healing spell to heal my wounds. However, even though my wounds from their attacks were healed, the blood is still caked onto my face and my armor needs to be washed. Kouichi, I come to you now, in order to fulfill... The promise I made to you 6 years ago. You were 16 when you made that promise. I still stand by my word." Duskmon replied, panting slightly.

"Of course! I remember!" I said remembering the promise.

 _Begin Flashback_

 _I sat next to a young Duskmon who was kissing me passionately. The two of us were making out so it was quiet and peaceful, save for the moans that were leaving our bodies as we made out._

 _"Ahn, K-kouichi... Touch me right there!" The sixteen year old Duskmon said, looking at his boyfriend._

 _"As you wish, master." I replied, in response to my boyfriend's loud moans._

 _I sighed as I touched my boyfriend's beautiful ass, cupping it gently as the greaves on his legs slowly came off and revealed a pulsing and large cock, one that'd scare the pants off of even Shinji Nakamura, my younger triplet brother, and Kouji's younger triplet brother. He had sex with boys all throughout his high school and was actually the school's local delinquent. He was often cutting class, smoking on school grounds, drinking alcohol and getting rip-roaring drunk and doing everything he could to get in trouble. He was a bad boy right from the start. From his beautiful voice that made girls go crazy and all boys swoon at his clothes that resembled a greaser so much, to his spiked hair and spiked black leather jacket, his tight leather pants, his black studded combat boots, and his signature Kansai dialect, which he often combined with his informal speech and he never used formalities, often causing fights and throwing insults at those who bullied him and his friends. He was pretty popular and he was a bosozoku if you'd ever seen one. No bones about it, he was stunning. I sighed as I took Duskmon in my mouth and started sucking on his penis like a lollipop, as Duskmon tried to resist the urge to thrust into my mouth and make me come too soon. I was happy as I teased Duskmon with my sucking._

 _"K-kouichi, please stop teasing me..." Duskmon pleaded, looking at me._

 _"Alright. Y'know, Duskmon, I'm kinda upset to see you go, because you'll have to rest in the Digital World before you can come back in a few years. But until then, promise me something." I said, looking at Duskmon._

 _"Yeah?" Duskmon asked, looking at me inquisitively._

 _"Promise me that whenever you end up returning that you'll become my husband. I'll wait however long it takes." I said, slipping a ruby engagement ring onto his right ring finger._

 _"I promise, Kouichi." Duskmon replied, slipping a sapphire engagement ring onto my right ring finger._

 _After that point, Duskmon had pretty much written to me almost every day, telling me about his training with Alphamon, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. One day, he stopped writing to me abruptly and I became anxious and nervous for his safety. I convinced myself that somehow things would work out in the end._

 _End Flashback_

"I love you, Kouichi-chan. Thank you for waiting for me. Aishiteru." Duskmon said, looking at me.

"I love you too, Duskmon-kun. And you're welcome. Aishiteru." I replied to 'Duskmon as he hugged me.


	2. The Love

Kouichi's PoV

Looking at Duskmon who had his armor taken off (after I cleaned it with him, of course), I settled into the bathtub/shower combination with him and got completely naked and he followed suit, making sure the shower lube was all set. I turned on the shower to a good heat setting and he pushed me into the shower and I followed suit. He pushed me against the shower wall and kissed me roughly as I deepened the kiss and licked the shel of his ear. He shivered as I snuck some kisses and nips along his ear and nibbled on his neck before moving down to his chest. I pinned him to the floor of the tub as I licked and suckled on his nipple and he moaned in ecstasy and we soon sat down and I slicked my fingers up with the shower lube. Soon after, I slipped one finger into his groin and swirled it around mixing it like you would Poffin batter, when cooking Poffins, as I slowly inserted a second finger and swirled them both around his ground as I groped his groin and I took his dick in my mouth and it pulsated with warmth and sweet chocolate and he choked out.

"K-kouichi-k-kun, w-what are you doing?!" He choked out in between breaths and I continued to suck him off, sucking on his dick as if it were a lollipop and I smirked as I briefly pulled out of his dick.

"Goof, I'm sucking you off. I remember the first time you did this when we were both sixteen and we had such a blast doing it together. Now, I'm reenacting that moment, no, that day that we shared together, the time we first had sex." I replied, kissing his cheek.

Duskmon blushed as I took his dick back into my mouth as he watched his dick get sucked off, as I bobbed my head as I sucked, carefully scraping my teeth against his cock.

"Aishiteru, Duskmon-chan." I said, smiling.

"A-aishiteru, K-Kouichi-kun." He replied, smiling.

Yamawa's PoV

Moving over to the restaurant was fun as they hired me and Matt to do a guest performance for their karaoke night and they'd selected us to sing a song of our choice. We'd both decided on I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Joan Jett came along to perform as a guest performer.

"Ahem! Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I present the brother and sister duo of Yamawa "Madison" Ishida and Matthew "Yamato" Ishida. Please enjoy their performance of I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts with Joan Jett as the guitarist." The MC said.

 _Instrumental solo_

 _"Midnight, getting uptight, where are you?" I sang._

 _"You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two." Matt sang._

 _"I know I'm hanging but I'm still wanting you." I sang._

 _"Hey Jack, it's a fact they're talking in town." Matt sang._

 _"I turn my back and you're messin' around!" I sang._

 _"I'm not really jealous, don't like looking like a clown." Matt sang._

 _"I think of you every night and day. You took my heart and you took my pride away!" We both sang._

 ** _"I hate myself for lovin' you! Can't break free from the things that you do!" We both sang._**

 ** _"I wanna walk but I run back to you! That's why I hate myself for lovin' you!" We both sang._**

 _"Day and night I spend the night without you!" I sang._

 _"The love and dreamin' but the lovin' you do!" Matt sang._

 _"I won't be as angry, about the hell you put me through!" I sang._

 _"Hey man bet you can treat me right! You just don't know what you were missin' last night!" Matt sang._

 _"I wanna see you beggin', say forget it just from spite!" I sang._

 _I think of you every night and day! You took my heart and you took my pride away!" We both sang._

 ** _"I hate myself for lovin' you! Can't break free from the things that you do!" We both sang._**

 ** _"I wanna walk but I run back to you! That's why I hate myself for lovin' you! Hey!" We both sang._**

 ** _"Hey!" We both shouted._**

 _"I think of you every night and day. You took my heart and you took my pride away!" We both sang._

 _ **"I hate myself for lovin' you! Can't break free from the things that you do!" We both sang.**_

 _ **"I wanna walk but I run back to you! That's why I hate myself for lovin' you!" We both sang.**_

 ** _"HEY!" We both shouted._**

"Wow! That was amazing guys! Give it up for Madison and Matthew Ishida! The Ishida Twins, ladies and gentlemen!" The MC said.

With that, we finished our meal with dessert and left after paying.

Now that the chapter is finished with a Joan Jett tribute, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
